


Hell is Hot for a Reason

by eszett_not_b



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: -Ish, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Not quite healthy relationships, chrollo is a decent human being, in which we address that chrollo killed the kurta clan, jk, kinda one sided, no it wasnt chrollo, sugar daddy chrollo?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eszett_not_b/pseuds/eszett_not_b
Summary: "I'm sorry.""No, you aren't""I know."





	Hell is Hot for a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm
> 
> first work in this fandom big excite
> 
> i got the idea for this fanfic during math class so ye
> 
> idk where this would fall in the hxh timeline so lets just make it like a separate event? idk just read the fic if u want

It was winter. 

It was cold and dark and dreary and Kurapika hated it. No one in their right mind would enjoy having to put 7 layers of clothing on just to step out of the house. Some people, namely Gon, could argue about the pretty snow or the fun ice skating. Kurapika strongly disagreed. Snow just got pushed to the side where it collected dirt and turned into a giant mount of black mush and ice skating was a waste of time. Who thought that paying money to cram your feet into weird shoes and go fall on ice was fun? Besides, there wasn't any money to spare anyway. 

One would think that a hunter would be set for life, but for Kurapika the truth could not be farther. He refused to use his license for anything other than hunting the scarlet eyes and taking jobs. Unfortunately, he hadn't been hired to do anything lately which surprised him. Powerful people always needed things done for them, right? 

Kurapika broke away from his inner turmoil and grabbed his coat. He needed to replenish his food supply, which meant going out into the cold. It was already late enough, if he waited any longer it would be dark and the store would be closed.

Opening the door, Kurapika froze as an envelope fell at his feet. Inspecting it, he noticed the warped edge, meaning it probably got shoved in between the door and the frame. He opened the letter and almost dropped it after scanning the contents. Below the message, a crudely drawn 12 legged spider sat in its terrifying glory. The message inside got the point across quickly, with no room for argument.

_Meet me here once you read this. I'll be waiting._

The address was a hotel relatively close to his, and the room number indicated the owner stayed on one of the top floors. Kurapika shuddered, he didn't know how the Phantom Troupe found where he was staying, but he didn't really have a choice, did he? Even if he didn't go, the troupe would hunt him down. 

He closed the door and went to retrieve his bokken, only to find another envelope. He ripped it open and found the same 12 legged spider as the first. 

_Bring only yourself._

The fact that the spider could predict his moves chilled Kurapika to the bone more than winter ever could. 

He grabbed the bokken anyway. No way would he be caught facing the spider without them. He had nen, but the spider always had tricks up its sleeve. 

\---

The extravagant hotel he arrived at was obviously only for the wealthiest of the wealthy. A set of fountains were displayed outside the entrance, and the completely modern architecture towered over him. Each room had a balcony, and he could see chandeliers hung on the inside. He could probably buy an entire years worth of food with he amount it cost to stay a night. 

_'Disgusting.'_

He probably would have been able to appreciate it more if he hadn't been summoned by the Phantom Troupe. He opened the ornate main entrance doors, and stepped onto the plush red carpet. 

"Hello," the front desk worker greeted, "how may I help you today?"

He told the worker the room number listed in the letter and that he needed to go there. 

The worker nodded, "Alright, let me call the room. Name please?"

"Kurapika."

He listened as the worker spoke to whoever wanted to meet him. "Mr Lucilfer, a man named Kurapika has requested to see you." 

_Chrollo? What does he want?_

"Alright you're clear to go up. Top floor. Have a nice day."

Kurapika nodded in response, not bothering to speak again.

He stepped inside the elevator and pushed the button for his floor, before the doors could close though he heard someone yelling to keep them open. He pushed the close door button frantically but to no avail. An old, obviously drunk man, managed to catch the doors before they closed. The man stumbled inside and grabbed Kurapika's shoulder to balance himself. Trying not to flinch, he inched away from the man which apparently only encouraged him to pull him closer.

He slung his arm around his shoulder and slurred, "Where ya goin sweetie? Why don we go back to my room," he leaned in even closer almost slobbering on his ear, "I'll show ya a real good time."

Kurapika almost gagged from the heavy scent of alcohol in his breath. In that moment, the elevator dinged.

"Let's have some fun, darlin." The man tried to pull Kurapika out of the elevator onto his floor.

Kurapika ripped the drunk man's arm off of himself and pushed him out of the elevator, then pressed the close door button. Thankfully the doors closed before the man could get back inside. 

_'This is why alcohol is the devil.'_

When the elevator arrived at the top floor, Kurapika realized the entire floor belonged to one room.

_'How did the troupe get the money to pay for this?'_

"If you're wondering how we managed to afford this, well, just know we have some connections..."

Kurapika's head snapped up at the sound of a deep, velvety voice. 

"I knew you'd come. Though I'm disappointed that you decided to bring your swords."

The leader of the notorious Phantom Troupe stood before him. He wore his hair down, and he wore a simple, yet elegant, black tuxedo, without his normal danchou coat. He looked completely at ease, a stark contrast to how Kurapika felt.

He glared at him, "What do you want from me?" 

Chollo merely chuckled, "Your time." 

"I'm afraid I can't give you that. Though I suppose you don't care. You'll take it anyway." 

He laughed again, "Come inside." 

It wasn't phrased like a suggestion, but it hinted that if he really wanted to leave he could. 

He didn't.

The inside of the room was even more luxurious than what he had seen in the other parts of the hotel. The walls were plated with gold and the multiple chandeliers looked to be made of diamonds. Chrollo took his coat and hung it up before leading him to the kitchen space which was filled with the newest high tech amenities. 

"Something to drink?" The troupe leader asked, sauntering over to the fridge. "There's anything you could possibly think of and more."

"No."

"Hmm, so stoic." He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of sake. "You know, this place is lovely. You should stay for a while. There's even a pool and a gym."

"I didn't come here to make small talk." 

Chrollo only shook his head and poured two glassed of sake. He handed one to Kurapika who had sat down at the island counter.

Kurapika took the glass after a moment of hesitation. "If you're trying to get me drunk it won't work. My tolerance is higher than you think." He took a small sip and found himself pleasantly surprised by the taste. He'd had sake before, but only the cheap brands. He could tell this was high quality. He realized he was forgetting the reason he came here and shook his head, "Stop distracting me. Why did you bring me here? I have things to do."

"Buying groceries for the week? I'll get them. What do you need?"

"I don't want anything from you." 

"So sure? You might change your mind once you see why I brought you here."

Kurapika perked up at the notion of finally knowing why Chrollo brought him here.

"Wait here. I'll go get it."

He watched Chrollo leave the kitchen. He noticed that when he didn't slick back his hair with a gallon of oil, he looked rather... attractive.

_'WTF?'_

Kurapika shuddered. The sake must have been poisoned. He got up and poured it down the drain. 

Chrollo returned carrying a large cardboard box and set it on the counter. 

"Look inside."

Kurapika looked inside the box. Staring back at him were a the scarlet eyes of his clan. He could feel his eyes turning the same shade and looked up to glare at Chrollo.

Chrollo looked... almost remorseful.

He made eye contact with Kurapika. Cold grey contrasting scarlet red.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you aren't."

"I know."

Kurapika scoffed. 

"Being sorry doesn't change anything. So I'm not. Taking action does something. So I did."

"I loathe you."

"I love you."

Kurapika felt his eyes glow brighter at the shameless statement. He felt like he was burning up. Flames circling around him, waiting for the right moment to devour him.

"I know you've been searching for the eyes of your clan. So I found the rest for you." 

Kurapika clenched his fists. The flames were closing in. "I don't need your help." 

"But I gave it to you. A thief giving something is rare."

"But that's all you are and all you will ever be! A thief! A dirty shameless thief!" Kurapika choked back a sob. Why was he crying? There wasn't anything to cry over. He should be angry. He should take out his bokken and decapitate the man in front of him, not cry because of him. He could feel the flames brushing against him, the sweltering heat making it hard to breathe.

"I give a lot, for being only a thief," Chrollo said before stepping towards the window. "It's starting to storm. Stay the night."

"No." His said in a thick voice that made him sound weak. He was always weak. He was too weak to save his clan then, and he's too weak to stand up to Chrollo now. 

"I won't try anything, I'm a thief but I have decency. I've shown that before, haven't I?"

 _'He's right,'_ the small voice in Kurapika's head announced. The flames dissipated. He thought back to that one night. The night where he made mistakes.

\---

Leorio had invited him to get together with Gon and Killua at a bar. 

The first mistake: agreeing.

He had met up with them and Leorio had offered him a drink. He told him that he needed to lighten up.

The second mistake: accepting.

The third mistake: having another.

The fourth mistake: not stopping.

He had wanted to forget the stress hunting the scarlet eyes put upon him. He wanted to be free just one time. He wanted to try something new. Leorio said he needed to lighten up, and he had pent up sexual energy so he might as well get rid of it.

A while later, a random guy asked him to come with him.

The fifth mistake: going with.

The guy had pulled him into an alleyway and was trying to undo his pants. Kurapika didn't know if he liked it or not, so he pushed him off. 

That was his biggest mistake.

The guy had grabbed him, yelling obscenities into his ear while trying to rip his clothes off. He didn't remember much by that point. Only the feeling of repulsion. Then the feeling of safety as the man had been pulled off him and he had been wrapped in something warm. 

He woke up in bed the next morning with a familiar coat draped over him. He had been fully clothed but his shoes and socks had been taken off. There had been a note on the night stand saying to leave the coat anywhere and it would be taken care of. 

He remembered burying the incident in the back of his mind.

\---

Chrollo analyzed Kurapika's features as he remembered the incident. "I was in near the bar that day, as I had business with someone inside. When I saw you being dragged out. Naturally I was curious and followed you, and saw some man trying to rape you." He paused. "I gave you my coat. After the incident, I was confused as to why I did that. My coat is my most prized possession..." he trailed off.

"But you gave it to me," Kurapika finished.

"You needed it."

Before Kurapika could speak again, Chrollo continued, "It's storming harder now. My offer still stands."

"Alright," Kurapika replied in a small voice.

Chrollo led him to the bathroom and told him he could wash up. "Come find me when you're done. I have clothes you can borrow, though they might be too big." 

Kurapika nodded and was left to his own devices. 

When he finished cleaning himself, he wrapped up in the provided robe. Despite being just a bathrobe it was nicer than anything he had ever worn .

He found Chrollo sitting on the couch in the main area reading a book. He cleared his throat to get his attention, "I'm finished."

The other man looked up from his book and smiled softly at him. "Follow me."

Kurapika found himself being led to the main bedroom and to a large walk in closet filled with mostly dress clothes. 

"Wear whatever you want to. It doesn't matter. When you finish, the guest room is down the hall to your right," Chrollo stated before walking out.

Kurapika ended up choosing an old button down shirt and some relatively comfortable over sized trousers as Chrollo didn't own many casual clothes. He followed the directions Chrollo gave him and found the guest room with ease. The ornate room followed the same style as the rest of the floor. He made his way over to the bed covered in plush pillows and silk bed sheets, and pulled back the covers before crawling underneath. 

He turned off the light and laid back listening to the rain hit the roof, slowly drifting to sleep.

\---

When Kurapika opened his eyes, he panicked momentarily before remembering his situation. He pulled back the covers and got up, headed for the main area. 

The box of eyes sat on the table in the same spot from last night, and next to it sat a note.

_Stay as long as you like. Anything on the floor is yours to use. Until we meet again._

_-Chrollo_

No spider drawn, just a name. 

Kurapika felt something wet run down his cheek.  

He never did say thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> plz plz plz alert me about any typos this idea has been bouncing around in my brain and i just needed to get it out 
> 
> thanks for reading tho!


End file.
